1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic apparatus, commonly called "electronic organizer" or "electronic memo". More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus incorporating various application programs, such as a calendar, a calculator, a memo, and a schedule organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
FIG. 9 shows an exemplary calling relationship between various kinds of application programs stored in the ROM of a conventional electronic organizer. Hereafter, an application program is simply referred to as an application. A switching program 90 selectively calls one of a memo application 91, a schedule application 92, a calendar application 93 and a calculator application 94 under the control of a CPU according to an instruction of an operator.
Conventionally, when an operator utilizes date data from the calendar application 93 in one of the other applications such as the schedule application 92, there exists the following method including the steps (1) and (2):
(1) FIG. 10 shows a step of previously storing date data in a specified area (a date buffer) of a RAM.
Specifically, the calendar application previously stores date data in a specified area of a RAM (step S100) and then executes a process corresponding to a key input (steps S101, S102).
(2) FIG. 11 shows a step of reading out the date data stored in the specified area of the RAM to utilize the date data in one of the other applications.
Specifically, any application can call a date data read out process. When an application calls the date data read out process (step S110), the application allows an operator to input keys (step S111) and judges whether specified keys, such as a "SHIFT" key and a "T" key, are input or not (step S112). If Yes, the application reads out the date data stored in the specified area of the RAM to utilize the date data as a key input to the application (step S113). If No, the keys input in step S111 are input to the application (step S114).
The key input subroutine for date data is incorporated in any of the applications as one of the subroutines which can be called from any application.
Conventionally, when an operator utilizes a result of calculation from the calculator application 94 in one of the other applications, for example, the memo application 91, there exists the following method including the steps (3) and (4):
(3) FIG. 12 shows a step of previously storing a result of a calculation in a specified area (a calculate buffer) of the RAM.
Specifically, the calculator application 94 allows an operator to input keys (step S120) and judges whether a calculator start key is input or not (step S121). If Yes as in step S121, the calculator application 94 becomes a ready state for calculation (step S122). Then, the calculator application 94 allows an operator to input keys (step S123) and judges whether a calculation end key is input or not (step S124). If No as in step S124, the calculator application 94 calls a subroutine for calculation to obtain a result of the calculation (step S126) and returns to step S123. If Yes as in step S124, the calculator application 94 stores the result of the calculation in a specified area of the RAM (step S125) and terminates the calculation (step S127). If No as in step S121, the calculator application 94 executes a process corresponding to the keys input in step S120 (step S128) and returns to step S120.
(4) FIG. 13 shows a step of reading out the result of a calculation stored in the specified area of the RAM to utilize the result of the calculation in one of the other applications.
Specifically, any application can call a result of calculation read out process. When an application calls the result of calculation read out process (step S130), the application allows an operator to input keys (step S131) and judges whether specified keys, such as a "SHIFT" key and an "R.multidot.CM" key, are input or not (step S132). If Yes, the application reads out the result of the calculation stored in the specified area of the RAM to utilize the result of the calculation as a key input to the application (step S133). If No, the keys input in step S131 are input to the application (step S134).
The key input subroutine for the result of the calculation is incorporated in any application as one of the subroutines which can be called from any application.
However, the conventional method including the steps (1) and (2) mentioned above has the following disadvantages:
Any application must be designed and programmed so that they can read out date data stored in the specified area of the RAM.
Further, date data must be previously stored in a specified area of the RAM before an operator wants to utilize the date data from the calendar application in any of the other applications. As a result, flexibility of operations by the operator is restricted.
For example, assuming that when an operator is operating the memo application, the operator wants to utilize the date data from the calendar application after the operator ensures a day of week of the date and/or his or her schedule referring to a calendar displayed on the display portion of the electronic organizer by the calendar application.
According to the conventional method, the operator must previously store the date data by the use of calendar application prior to starting up the memo application. Otherwise, the operator can not utilize the date data from the calendar application in the memo application. As a result, when the date data is not stored, the operator is obliged to input a provisional date to the memo application and to edit the provisional date into an appropriate date at a later stage.
Thus, the operator can not input desired date data from the calendar application to one of the other applications directly at any time, without preparing to store the date data in the calendar application.
Similarly, the conventional method including the steps (3) and (4) mentioned above has the following disadvantages:
Any applications must be designated and programmed so that they can read out a result of the calculation stored in the specified area of the RAM.
Further, a result of calculation must be previously stored in a specified area of the RAM before an operator can utilize the result of the calculation from the calculator application in any of the other applications. As a result, flexibility of operations by the operator is restricted.
For example, assuming that an operator who is operating the memo application wants to utilize numeral data, such as a result of a calculation, he or she can obtain it by using the calculator application.
According to the conventional method, the operator must previously store the result of calculation by the use of calculator application prior to starting up the memo application. Otherwise, the operator can not utilize the result of calculation from the calculator application in the memo application. As a result, when the result of calculation is not stored, the operator is obliged to input a provisional result to the memo application and to edit the result into an appropriate result at a later stage.
Thus, the operator can not input a desired result of calculation from the calculator application to one of the other applications directly at any time, without preparing to store the result of calculation in the calculator application.